


【闇冬R18】蛋糕

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【闇冬R18】蛋糕

「Mär﹐你確定這真的是必須的嗎？」

「當然。」

「可是我從沒聽說過這個傳統.....」

「總之穿上就對了。」Märchen一臉不耐煩地把以大量荷葉邊點綴的圍裙塞給Hiver「不照做的話就找別人幫忙。」

「好吧﹐我知道了。」

由於黑森林蛋糕源自德國﹐想做一個給陛下的Hiver理所當然地找了Märchen來幫忙。爽快地答應了不論是甚麼事都照做的條件的他﹐還未察覺到已落入圈套。

數分鐘後﹐他再次踏進廚房。

圍裙是女生的尺碼﹐穿在Hiver身上略短。腰線在胸下﹐而長度還沒到大腿的一半﹐只僅僅能遮羞。胸口的位置被做成心型﹐荷葉邊並不能遮住胸側﹐甚至露出了整個背部和臀部、大腿後側。青年美好的身材幾乎被完全展露出來。不常外出的他身上沒有任何傷痕、曬痕﹐如油畫般完美。淡粉紅的圍裙襯托得白皙肌膚如馬卡龍般誘人。

「不錯。」Märchen對這情色的風景十分滿意「為了表達對愛人的誠意﹐圍裙底下一定甚麼都不能穿。」

「不是的、我和陛下並不是那種關係－－」他開始慌張地解釋起來。

「好了知道了。」Märchen偵測到將會陷入無止境地聽Hiver讚美國王的情形﹐趕緊開始指使他去拿材料「你去拿麵粉和砂糖、巧克力粉和小蘇打粉。」

Märchen預熱了烤箱﹐自己去找香草和鹽。

在乾的材料都放入碗裡之後﹐又需要加入蛋和牛奶等材料。Märchen在一旁欣賞著Hiver有些不熟練的動作﹐和若隱若現的胸前、腋下的線條。

「德國人對黑森林蛋糕可是非常認真。甚至有法例列明不含kirschwasser的蛋糕不能被標簽為Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte。」他拿玻璃杯裝了半杯酒﹐自己喝了一口之後把杯子塞給了到Hiver﹐餵他把杯中物喝完。

「有點嗆﹐不過還好。」這是愛酒的Hiver的評語。

「太酸了。拿來做甜點倒是差不多。」Märchen隨手倒了一些酒進碗裡﹐顯然不在意倒了多少。

「錯了﹐要朝同一個方向﹐像這樣。」Märchen指出了錯誤﹐從背後圈住了Hiver的腰﹐另一隻手抓著他的手示範「要攪拌至看不見麵粉的顆粒。」

Märchen把下巴擱在Hiver的鎖骨上﹐雙手抱住Hiver的腰﹔嗅著蛋糕混合物的甜香﹐看著各種材料組成的旋渦。一低頭就能瞄到Hiver的胸前﹐這實在太刺激了。

「Mär？」不久後﹐Hiver感到有甚麼熱熱的東西頂著他隱密的位置磨擦。意識到那是甚麼之後臉紅了起來。「Mär﹐住手......」

「怎麼？你繼續。」Märchen臉不紅氣不喘地繼續下身的動作﹐把懷抱收緊。

「這樣不行﹐太難為情了......」Hiver嘗試解開鉗制他的手臂﹐卻徒勞無功。

「不論是甚麼事都會做﹐可是你自己答應的。」Märchen的手滑到光滑的大腿上﹐撩起了過短的圍裙。「真好摸......嗯？！」

Hiver一手肘撞上了他的腰側。「我真的生氣了。」

痛倒是不痛﹐只是一時不知道該如何反應﹔Hiver趁機推開了他的手。

那個生氣的樣子﹐像小動物一樣。令他......想更多地欺負他。

「差不多可以倒進蛋糕模了。」Märchen把蛋糕模滑到Hiver的方向。

「不覺得讓我自己解決很可憐嗎？」下身熱得難受﹐Märchen裝作可憐兮兮的樣子靠近Hiver的身側，看著他忿忿不平地把蛋糕的混合物倒到模裡。

「並不。我去換衣服了。」Hiver把放入了蛋糕半成品的烤箱砰的一聲合上。

Märchen拉住了行走中的Hiver圍裙後的帶子，歪掉的蝴蝶結被解開了。他順勢把人抱進懷裡。

「你幹甚麼？！」

「接下來還要煮果醬，這樣跑掉的話我可不幫你了。」

Hiver沉默地思考了兩秒。

「不許再做奇怪的事。」

「這我可不保證。－－櫻桃在冰箱裡，我去量砂糖。」

Hiver把背後的蝴蝶結綁了回去，半信半疑地照做了。

果汁、果實和糖在鍋裡以慢火加溫，聞起來像天國。

「你能在嘴裡把櫻桃梗打結嗎？」Märchen心血來潮地問道。他又貼上了Hiver的背，餵他吃了顆櫻桃。

「可別以為塞住我的嘴就能為所欲為。」他不安地往旁邊退「Hiver的話不行﹐但是我想陛下大概可以。」

Märchen向他投以冰冷的視線。

「不﹐請當成沒有聽過。」他緊張地戳了戳鍋裡的櫻桃。

「你和陛下沒在交往吧？」Märchen的語言毫無起伏，但再次逼近了Hiver。不知甚麼時候﹐他已把上身的衣物褪去。

「沒.......」心虛的同時，他嗅到了危險的氣息。

「這樣啊。只是這個程度的話，可以吧？」他緊貼Hiver的下身，動起了腰。

「不行！」

Märchen並沒有理會他的抗議。他撫上了Hiver的胸前，隔著薄薄的圍裙逗弄敏感的突起。

「......感覺好奇怪......Mär﹐住手......」一陣陣蘇麻的感覺傳來﹐令他幾乎拿不穩抹刀。

「手不要停﹐不然會焦。」Märchen在他耳邊說道。

「啊啊.....」惡意的挑逗令他不禁發出了羞恥的呻吟「不行......這樣下去、會有感覺......」

Märchen停下來脱了褲子﹐灼熱的肉棒壓上雙腿之間細嫩的皮膚。他在裸露的大腿來回撫摸﹐前後摩擦的動作加速。圍裙被頂起了一座小帳蓬。

他發洩了在圍裙的內側﹐液體沿著Hiver的大腿內側向下淌。

「Mär！」Hiver的表情像要哭出來一樣。

Märchen把弄髒圍裙脱下丟到地上﹐並把煮好的一鍋果醬移到流理台。

「躺好。」他把Hiver按在流理台上﹐站在他的雙腿之間。邊有一下沒一下地撫弄挺立的分身﹐邊把奶油從Hiver的胸前畫到下腹。他俯身舔掉奶油的軌跡。

「哈啊.....Mär…...」被濕滑的唇舌和手同時伺候﹐不甘心地連話也說不出來。

「煮食的樂趣有一半在吃掉材料上﹐不是嗎？」Märchen舔掉嘴角的奶油「不過﹐你更好吃。」

他把Hiver的腿勾到肩上﹐在手上擠上奶油探向後庭。

「別用那個－－」Hiver注意到身下黏稠且冰涼的觸感﹐立刻知道發生了甚麼事。

「太遲了。」沾著奶油的手指輕輕地探進了穴口。

還不習慣異物侵入身體的感覺﹐Hiver不禁發出了模糊的嗚咽。

「乖﹐不會痛的。」Märchen邊安撫他邊異常溫柔地讓指節在裡面慢慢地畫圈。

Hiver咬住了嘴唇﹐為了不令羞怯的聲音不由自主地發出來。Märchen彎腰咬上了他發白的嘴唇﹐以不輕不重的舔吻侵入了他的口腔。他仔細地舔遍了內側的每一處﹐親密的唇舌交纏令溫度上升了起來。

Märchen往手上倒了更多奶油﹐抹遍了肉穴的裡面。差不多可以容下更大的東西了－－他已焦躁難耐。

「Mär…...啊－－」灼熱的長槍把裡面撐到極限﹐他的手胡亂地尋找著可以抓住的甚麼東西。

「好熱......哈啊、不要自己動起來......好難受......」他能感覺到Märchen在他身體裡愈來愈硬。

「放鬆一點﹐不然會痛。」他試探著一樣小幅度地前後抽送。

「嗚.......不要.......」Hiver把大腿壓向了Märchen的肩膀。

「叫你安分一點。」Märchen的手指用力地陷進了光裸的大腿﹐留下了泛紅的指印。他洩忿似地一下子把分身送到最深處。

「Mär…...住手......」Hiver的身軀微微顫抖﹐淚水從眼角滑落。他弓起背嘗試推開Märchen的肩頭﹐又無力地摔回了冰冷的流理台上。

Märchen的卷髮垂落至他的胸前。他靠近了Hiver﹐輕聲地吐出話語。

「知道嗎？你這個樣子﹐只會令我更加想欺負你......」

「Mär......啊啊.......」Märchen一時輕一時重地往裡面進攻﹐Hiver想用被架在他肩上的一條腿把他推開、交合之處卻因此愈吸愈緊。

「發出了......像女人一樣的聲音......」Märchen伸手抹掉滴落的淚水﹐著迷般欣賞失焦的眼神。

「嗚.....」Hiver以手背遮住了自己的眼睛﹐卻被Märchen撥開了手、舐去了眼淚。

Märchen擅自親了下去。Hiver能嘗到自己的淚水的味道。

他不知道過了多久﹐Märchen悶哼了一聲﹐就趴在他的身上休息了。不用說也知道發生了甚麼。

「......Mär？」大腿壓著胸腔﹐感覺不能呼吸。他有些吃力地把Märchen推開﹐感到他從身體裡滑出來。

「......誰讓你自己來了？」Märchen把自己的上半身撐起來﹐俯視著他。

Märchen拿起了在一邊冷卻中的果醬﹐在Hiver身上把它慢慢地傾側。

「Mär！那個還是燙的吧？快住手！」Hiver慌張地想要逃走﹐卻仍在一條腿勾住Märchen的肩膀﹐另一條腿被壓往旁邊的尷尬的姿勢。

鮮紅的果醬滴落至Hiver的胸前。被突如其來的灼熱的液體燙到的他像離開水的魚兒一樣掙扎。

「別動。不然下一次會滴到哪裡可不保證。」Märchen凌駕著他的姿態﹐如猛獸。鮮紅再次滴落在乳尖旁﹐燙出印記。

「Mär…...真的﹐別再做了......」剛止住的淚水再次泛濫。他的眼前一片模糊。

「好了好了﹐別哭。」Märchen把銀白的瀏海往後撥﹐舔掉了他胸前的果醬。果醬燙得他皺起了眉﹐知道自己玩過火了。

他抱起了Hiver﹐向浴室走去。

隔天﹐Märchen捧著黑森林蛋糕囂張地走進了國王的房間﹐並在國王的面前吃了起來。

「Hiver和·我·做·的。要吃嗎？」他勾起了邪魅的笑容。

想起某年生日的國王吞了口口水﹐沒敢吃。


End file.
